<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is Yen6/MEEno real??????????? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746246">is Yen6/MEEno real???????????</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>/j</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mee6 the Discord Bot (Anthropomorphic)/You, Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is Yen6/MEEno real???????????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chilledbeans">chilledbeans</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GUYS PEASLE DONT READ MY ACTUAL SJHIT I POST STUFF ON HERE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>y🤫ou might af heard chiledbeans x mee6... but have you ever heard of yen6? i meen.. she is always get mad at chilled wen mee6 is offline. maybe it because she like him and don't want him to go offkline.. and chilled always still mee6.. but it too bad he BLOCKED HER!!! BECAUSE SHE IS NOOB and don't watch barbie wit us. or mlp when they had concert with the black magic muicsc. that was really cool but DeadPahtxm said its cringe. but hes bad at arab fortnite so his opinion dont count :// anwyay.. let me tell u a story.. 🤫</p><p>there was one night when childbed went to check on mee6 her sweet and hot boyfreind. yes super hot.. adn she turn on disord to play minecraft and block man simp. btw twitch account got suspended imagine usineg adblocker.. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! ya so, when she turn it on to start haking the minceraft client, mee sex was OFFLINE!!! 😭😭😭so cheekbones wast confused, she tryed to message him.. "hhi bby i miss you.. [OBJ]" but the msesage popped up she was BLOCKED! Mee6 you piece of HSSHIT! anyways. cheekbones cryd herself to sleep in shlat's cuck shed and started singing you're new boyfrind. cause she thought meeshit was a WOMEN. and accordiing to tommy innti, they are not pogchamp.. so chiled slapped mee6 through the screen but he wast stull offline. "fine, i will dich u for jason derulo!" chicked shouted. "mee6 ur dumb anyway bye." then she went to sleep and had hapy dream yay! 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😗 but she still needed to give him revenge. (no creeper) .</p><p>.. meanwhile.. yeno is playing royal high and is leve 6969. she has 420m diamonds and is playing with cames jharles. "god i am sooo rich like barbie." she does the floss in her room when suddenly she thnink about her friend chinnedbeans. so she go to room. and see her crying.. (!!omg clickbait?!)</p><p>"omg chilled are you ok?!!!!!" yeno says calmly while chilled is die in front of her. "no.. iaem not ok......" chilled calmly responed back.</p><p>"then be ok. maybe you need some honey extension browser." then xX_ItzYenoXx looked at chilleds computer screen and saw the blocked message. "lol u got rejected??!" chilled cried more and then teleported back with wilbur shut and hang out with "friend" to get away from the pain.. then yeno look at his mee6 tag. "omg he looks hot" yeno gaspde in FNAF style. she loged out of chilelds account and onto her own. and copeid the discord tag then they stargted messaging.</p><p>imyeno_emogirlXX: hi</p><p>mee6: go away</p><p>yento: why make me</p><p>mesx: bich bye.</p><p>yento: i lovve you</p><p>yento: please i want t smell your hair</p><p>message was read at 4:20 am. wow yeno was left on read. until 69 minutes later....</p><p>mee6: get prankde i actualyl love u.. love me STOP IGNORING ME</p><p>yeno: no you don't!</p><p>and then sje blocked him but she never knew if mee6 relly meant that so she also cryied to sleep exxcept she listen to corpse instead. SIMP......🤫🤫🤫and she choked her but you hate her but she loved her.</p><p>so nowadays childbeans and yeno arent frends anymore. chiled became a twtich streamer with Wilbur Soot and that is how nihachu was made. nowadays nihachyu (chilledbeans) and wilbur soot (wilbur soot) stream together. yeno was left in the dust and mee6 left her, she still text him and unblocked her but to this day she was still left on read at 4:20 am. this is why yeno always gets mad at chilled when se says that shes blocked by mee76. because yeno wants mee6 for herself. this is why there is unrequited love between chilled, yeno, and mee6!! 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖 𝕤𝕠 𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤 ...... 𝕚𝕕𝕜 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕚𝕧𝕖.. lol L L L LLL L L LL L</p><p>next fic coming soon./ featuring dreamistaken, georgeisfound and isnap. stay tuned.......[obj]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>